flashworldfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Модуль:Languages/data
local langs = { "en-gb" = {"брит. англ.", "Британский английский язык"}, "or" = {"ория", "Ория (язык)"}, aa = {"афар.", "Афарский язык"}, ab = {"абх.", "Абхазский язык"}, abq = {"абаз.", "Абазинский язык"}, ace = {"ачех.", "Ачехский язык"}, ady = {"адыг.", "Адыгейский язык"}, ae = {"авест.", "Авестийский язык"}, af = {"африк.", "Африкаанс", "африкаансе"}, agx = {'агул.', 'Агульский язык'}, ain = {"айн.", "Айнский язык"}, ak = {"акан", "Акан"}, akk = {"аккад.", "Аккадский язык"}, ale = {"алеут.", "Алеутский язык"}, als = {"алем.", "Алеманнский диалект", "алеманнском диалекте немецкого языка"}, alt = {"юж.-алт.", "Южноалтайский язык"}, am = {"амх.", "Амхарский язык"}, an = {"арагон.", "Арагонский язык"}, ang = {"др.-англ.", "Древнеанглийский язык"}, ar = {"араб.", "Арабский язык"}, arc = {"арам.", "Арамейский язык"}, -- перенаправление специально arn = {"мап.", "Мапуче (язык)"}, art = {"словио", "Словио", "языке словио"}, arz = {"араб. егип.", "Египетский арабский язык", "египетском диалекте арабского языка"}, as = {"ассам.", "Ассамский язык"}, ast = {"астур.", "Астурийский язык"}, atj = {"атикамек", "Атикамек (язык)", "на языке атикамек"}, atv = {"сев.-алт.", "Северно-алтайский язык"}, av = {"авар.", "Аварский язык"}, ay = {"аймара", "Аймара (язык)"}, az = {"азерб.", "Азербайджанский язык"}, azb = {"юж.-азерб.", "Южноазербайджанский язык", "иранском варианте азербайджанского языка"}, -- перенаправление специально ba = {"башк.", "Башкирский язык"}, bal = {"белудж.", "Белуджский язык"}, ban = {"балийск.", "Балийский язык"}, bar = {"бав.", "Баварский диалект", "баварском диалекте немецкого языка"}, bcl = {"центр. бик.", "Центральный бикольский язык"}, be = {"белор.", "Белорусский язык"}, bg = {"болг.", "Болгарский язык"}, bho = {"бходжп.", "Бходжпури"}, bi = {"бисл.", "Бислама"}, bm = {"бам.", "Бамана"}, bms = {"бан.", "Баньюмасанский язык"}, bn = {"бенг.", "Бенгальский язык"}, bo = {"тиб.", "Тибетский язык"}, bpy = {"биш.-ман.", "Бишнуприя-манипури"}, br = {"брет.", "Бретонский язык"}, bs = {"босн.", "Боснийский язык"}, bua = {"бур.", "Бурятский язык"}, bug = {"буг.", "Бугийский язык"}, ca = {"кат.", "Каталанский язык"}, cant = {"кант.", "Кантабрийский диалект", "кантабрийском диалекте"}, ce = {"чеч.", "Чеченский язык"}, ceb = {"себ.", "Себуанский язык"}, ch = {"чамор.", "Чаморро (язык)"}, chg = {"чагат.", "Чагатайский язык"}, chm = {"мар.", "Марийский язык"}, chr = {"чероки", "Чероки (язык)"}, chu = {"церк.-слав.", "Церковнославянский язык"}, chv = {"чуваш.", "Чувашский язык"}, chy = {"шайен.", "Шайенский язык"}, cja = {"з.-чам.", "Западночамский язык"}, cjm = {"вост.-чам.", "Восточночамский язык"}, cjs = {"шорск.", "Шорский язык"}, ckb = {"сорани", "Сорани"}, ckt = {"чук.", "Чукотский язык"}, cmn = {"сев.-кит.", "Севернокитайский язык"}, co = {"корс.", "Корсиканский язык"}, cop = {"копт.", "Коптский язык"}, crh = {"крымско-тат.", "Крымско-татарский язык"}, crs = {"сейш.", "Сейшельский креольский язык", "сейшельском креольском языке"}, cs = {"чеш.", "Чешский язык"}, csb = {"кашуб.", "Кашубский язык"}, cu = {"ст.-слав.", "Старославянский язык", "старославянском языке"}, cv = {"чуваш.", "Чувашский язык"}, cy = {"валл.", "Валлийский язык"}, da = {"дат.", "Датский язык"}, dar = {"дарг.", "Даргинский литературный язык", "литературном варианте даргинского языка"}, de = {"нем.", "Немецкий язык"}, din = {"динка", "Динка (язык)", "языке динка"}, diq = {"юж. зазаки", "Южный зазаки"}, dng = {"дунг.", "Дунганский язык"}, dsb = {"ниж.-луж.", "Нижнелужицкий язык"}, dty = {"дотияли", "Дотияли"}, dv = {"мальд.", "Мальдивский язык"}, dz = {"дзонг-кэ", "Дзонг-кэ"}, ee = {"эве", "Эве (язык)"}, egy = {"егип.", "Египетский язык"}, el = {"греч.", "Греческий язык"}, elx = {"эламск.", "Эламский язык"}, eml = {"эмил.-ром.", "Эмилиано-романьольский язык"}, en = {"англ.", "Английский язык"}, enm = {"ср.-англ.", "Среднеанглийский язык"}, eo = {"эспер.", "Эсперанто", 'эсперанто'}, es = {"исп.", "Испанский язык"}, ess = {"чапл.", "Чаплинский язык"}, esx = {"эским.", "Эскимосско-алеутские языки"}, et = {"эст.", "Эстонский язык"}, eu = {"баск.", "Баскский язык"}, eve = {"эвенск.", "Эвенский язык"}, evn = {"эвенк.", "Эвенкийский язык"}, fa = {"перс.", "Персидский язык"}, ff = {"фула", "Фула (язык)", "языке фула"}, fi = {"фин.", "Финский язык"}, fil = {"филипп.", "Филиппинский язык"}, fj = {"фидж.", "Фиджийский язык"}, fkv = {'квен.', 'Квенский язык'}, fo = {"фар.", "Фарерский язык"}, fr = {"фр.", "Французский язык"}, frm = {"ср.-франц.", "Среднефранцузский язык"}, fro = {"старофр.", "Старофранцузский язык"}, frr = {"сев.-фриз.","Севернофризский язык"}, fur = {"фриул.","Фриульский язык"}, fy = {"зап.-фриз.", "Западнофризский язык"}, ga = {"ирл.", "Ирландский язык"}, gag = {"гаг.", "Гагаузский язык"}, gan = {"гань", "Гань", "языке гань"}, gd = {"гэльск.", "Шотландский язык (кельтский)", "шотландском гэльском"}, gez = {"геэз", "Геэз"}, gil = {"кириб.", "Кирибати (язык)"}, gkm = {"ср.-греч.", "Среднегреческий язык"}, gl = {"галис.", "Галисийский язык"}, glk = {"гил.", "Гилянский язык"}, gmh = {"ср.-верхненем.", "Средневерхненемецкий язык"}, gn = {"гуар.", "Гуарани (язык)"}, goh = {"др.-верхненем.", "Древневерхненемецкий язык"}, gos = {"грон.", "Гронингенское наречие"}, got = {"готск.", "Готский язык"}, grc = {"др.-греч.", "Древнегреческий язык"}, gu = {"гудж.", "Гуджарати"}, gv = {"мэнск.", "Мэнский язык"}, ha = {"хауса", "Хауса (язык)"}, hak = {"хакка", "Хакка (язык)", 'языке хакка'}, haw = {"гав.", "Гавайский язык"}, he = {"ивр.", "Иврит", "иврите"}, hi = {"хинди", "Хинди", "хинди"}, hif = {"фидж. хинди", "Фиджийский хинди"}, ho = {"хири-моту", "Хири-моту"}, hr = {"хорв.", "Хорватский язык"}, hsb = {"верхнелуж.", "Верхнелужицкий язык"}, ht = {"гаит.", "Гаитянский креольский язык"}, hu = {"венг.", "Венгерский язык"}, hy = {"арм.", "Армянский язык"}, hz = {"гер.", "Гереро (язык)"}, ia = {"интерл.", "Интерлингва"}, IAST = {"IAST", "Международный алфавит транслитерации санскрита"}, id = {"индон.", "Индонезийский язык"}, ie = {"окц.", "Интерлингве", "интерлингве (окцидентале)"}, ig = {"игбо", "Игбо (язык)"}, ik = {"инуитск.", "Инупиак"}, -- перенаправление специально ilo = {"илок.", "Илоканский язык"}, ine = {"венет. др.", "Венетский язык (древний)", "древнем венетском языке"}, inh = {"ингуш.", "Ингушский язык"}, io = {"идо", "Идо"}, is = {"исл.", "Исландский язык"}, it = {"итал.", "Итальянский язык"}, itl = {"ительм.", "Ительменский язык"}, iu = {"инуктитут", "Инуктитут", "инуктитуте"}, izh = {'ижор.', 'Ижорский язык'}, ja = {"яп.", "Японский язык"}, jdt = {"гор.-евр.", "Горско-еврейский язык"}, jv = {"яв.", "Яванский язык"}, ka = {"груз.", "Грузинский язык"}, kaa = {"каракалп.", "Каракалпакский язык"}, kab = {"кабильск.", "Кабильский язык"}, kbd = {"кабард.-черк.", "Кабардино-черкесский язык"}, kbp = {"кабье", "Кабье (язык)", "языке кабье"}, kca = {"хант.", "Хантыйский язык"}, kdr = {"караимск.", "Караимский язык"}, kg = {"конго", "Конго (язык)"}, khw = {"кховар", "Кховар"}, ki = {"кикуйю", "Кикуйю (язык)", "языке кикуйю"}, kj = {"кван.", "Кваньяма (язык)", "языке кваньяма"}, kjh = {"хак.", "Хакасский язык"}, kk = {"каз.", "Казахский язык"}, kl = {"гренл.", "Гренландский язык"}, km = {"кхмер.", "Кхмерский язык"}, kn = {"каннада", "Каннада"}, ko = {"кор.", "Корейский язык"}, koi = {"коми-пермяцк.", "Коми-пермяцкий язык"}, kok = {"конкани", "Конкани (язык)"}, kpy = {"корякск.", "Корякский язык"}, kr = {"канур.", "Канури (язык)", "языке канури"}, krc = {"карач.-балк.", "Карачаево-балкарский язык"}, krio = {"крио", "Крио", "языке крио"}, krl = {"карельск.", "Карельский язык", "собственно-карельском языке"}, ks = {"кашм.", "Кашмирский язык"}, ksh = {"рип.", "Рипуарский язык"}, ktv = {"кату", "Восточнокатуйский язык"}, ku = {"курд.", "Курдский язык", "курдском языке"}, -- перенаправление специально kua = {"кваньяма", "Кваньяма (язык)"}, kuf = {"зап.-кат.", "Западнокатуйский язык"}, kum = {"кум.", "Кумыкский язык"}, kv = {"коми", "Коми-зырянский язык"}, kw = {"корнск.", "Корнский язык"}, ky = {"кирг.", "Киргизский язык"}, la = {"лат.", "Латинский язык"}, lad = {"сеф.", "Сефардский язык"}, lb = {"люксемб.", "Люксембургский язык"}, lbe = {"лакск.", "Лакский язык"}, lez = {"лезг.", "Лезгинский язык"}, lg = {"луг.", "Луганда", "языке луганда"}, li = {"лимб.", "Лимбургский язык"}, liv = {"лив.", "Ливский язык"}, lld = {"ладинск.", "Ладинский язык"}, lmo = {"ломб.", "Ломбардский язык"}, ln = {"лингала", "Лингала"}, lo = {"лаос.", "Лаосский язык"}, lrc = {"сев.-лур.", "Северный лурский язык"}, lt = {"лит.", "Литовский язык"}, ltg = {"латг.", "Латгальский язык"}, lu = {"луба-катанга", "Луба-катанга", "языке луба-катанга"}, lv = {"латыш.", "Латышский язык"}, lzh = {"классич. кит.", "Вэньянь", "классическом китайском языке"}, mah = {"марш.", "Маршалльский язык"}, mdf = {"мокш.", "Мокшанский язык"}, me = {"черногор.", "Черногорский язык"}, mg = {"малаг.", "Малагасийский язык"}, mh = {"марш.", "Маршалльский язык "}, mhr = {"луг.-мар.", "Луговомарийский язык"}, -- перенаправление специально mi = {"маори", "Маори (язык)"}, min = {"мин.", "Минангкабау (язык)"}, mk = {"макед.", "Македонский язык"}, ml = {"малаялам", "Малаялам"}, mn = {"монг.", "Монгольский язык"}, mns = {"манс.", "Мансийский язык"}, mo = {"молд.", "Молдавский язык"}, mr = {"маратхи", "Маратхи (язык)"}, mrj = {"гор.-мар.", "Горномарийский язык"}, ms = {"малайск.", "Малайский язык"}, mt = {"мальт.", "Мальтийский язык"}, my = {"бирм.", "Бирманский язык"}, myv = {"эрз.", "Эрзянский язык"}, mzn = {"маз.", "Мазандеранский язык"}, na = {"наур.", "Науруанский язык"}, nah = {"аст.", "Астекский язык"}, -- перенаправление специально nap = {"неап.", "Неаполитанский язык"}, nb = {"бук.", 'Букмол'}, nbf = {"наси", "Наси (язык)"}, nd = {"сев. ндеб.", "Северный ндебеле", "языке северный ндебеле"}, nds = {"ниж.-нем.", "Нижненемецкий язык"}, ne = {"непальск.", "Непальский язык"}, new = {"нев.", "Неварский язык"}, niu = {"ниуэ", "Ниуэ (язык)"}, niv = {"нивх.", "Нивхский язык"}, nl = {"нидерл.", "Нидерландский язык"}, nn = {"нюнорск", "Новонорвежский язык"}, no = {"норв.", "Норвежский язык"}, nog = {"ног.", "Ногайский язык"}, non = {"др.-сканд.", "Древнескандинавский язык"}, nox = {"англо-норм.", "Англо-нормандский язык"}, nr = {"юж. ндеб.", "Южный ндебеле", "языке южный ндебеле"}, nso = {"сев. сото", "Северный сото"}, nv = {"навахо", "Навахо (язык)"}, ny = {"ньянджа", "Ньянджа"}, oac = {"ороч.", "Орочский язык"}, oc = {"окс.", "Окситанский язык"}, oci = {"гаск.", "Окситанский язык"}, oj = {"одж.", "Оджибве (язык)", "языке оджибве"}, olo = {"лив.-карельск.", "Ливвиковский язык", "ливвиковском диалекте карельского языка"}, -- перенаправление специально om = {"оромо", "Оромо (язык)"}, orv = {"др.-рус.", "Древнерусский язык"}, os = {"осет.", "Осетинский язык"}, ota = {"осман.", "Османский язык"}, pa = {"вост. пандж.", "Восточный панджаби"}, -- перенаправление специально pal = {"пехл.", "Среднеперсидский язык"}, pam = {"кап.", "Капампанганский язык"}, pap = {"папьям.", "Папьяменто"}, pcd = {'пик.', 'Пикардский язык'}, peo = {"др.-перс.", "Древнеперсидский язык"}, phg = {"фыонг", "Фыонг"}, phn = {"финик.", "Финикийский язык"}, pi = {"пали", "Пали"}, pl = {"польск.", "Польский язык"}, pms = {"пьем.", "Пьемонтский язык"}, pnb = {"зап. пандж.", "Западный панджаби"}, pol = {"польск.", "Польский язык"}, pro = {"др.-пров.", "Древнепровансальский язык"}, ps = {"пушту", "Пушту"}, pt = {"порт.", "Португальский язык"}, qu = {"кечуа", "Кечуа (язык)", "языке кечуа"}, -- перенаправление специально qya = {"кв.", "Квенья", "языке квенья"}, raj = {"радж.", "Раджастхани"}, rap = {"рап.", "Рапануйский язык"}, rar = {"кукск.", "Кукский язык"}, rm = {"ромш.", "Романшский язык"}, rn = {"рунди", "Рунди (язык)"}, ro = {"рум.", "Румынский язык"}, rom = {"цыг.", "Цыганский язык"}, ru = {"рус.", "Русский язык"}, rue = {"русин.", "Русинский язык"}, rup = {'арум.', 'Арумынский язык'}, rut = {"рут.", "Рутульский язык"}, rw = {"руанда", "Руанда (язык)"}, ryu = {'окив.', 'Окинавский язык'}, sa = {"санскр.", "Санскрит",'санскрите'}, sah = {"якут.", "Якутский язык"}, sc = {"сард.", "Сардинский язык"}, scn = {"сиц.", "Сицилийский язык"}, sco = {"скотс.", "Шотландский язык (германский)"}, sd = {"синдхи", "Синдхи (язык)"}, se = {"сев.-саамск.", "Северносаамский язык"}, sg = {"санго", "Санго"}, sga = {"др.-ирл.", "Древнеирландский язык"}, sgh = {"шугн.", "Шугнанский язык"}, sgs = {"жем.", "Жемайтский язык"}, -- перенаправление специально sh = {"сербохорв.", "Сербохорватский язык"}, si = {"сингальск.", "Сингальский язык"}, sjd = {"кильд. ", "Кильдинский саамский язык", "кильдинском саамском языке"}, sjn = {'синд.', 'Синдарин'}, sk = {"словацк.", "Словацкий язык"}, sl = {"словен.", "Словенский язык"}, sm = {"самоан.", "Самоанский язык"}, smj = {"луле-саамск.", "Луле-саамский язык"}, smn = {"инари-саамск.", "Инари-саамский язык"}, sms = {"колтта-саамск.", "Колтта-саамский язык"}, sn = {"шона", "Шона (язык)"}, so = {"сомали", "Сомалийский язык"}, sog = {"согд.", "Согдийский язык"}, sq = {"алб.", "Албанский язык"}, sr = {"серб.", "Сербский язык"}, ss = {"свази", "Свати"}, st = {"сесото", "Сесото"}, stq = {"вост.-фриз.","Восточнофризский язык"}, su = {"сунд.", "Сунданский язык"}, sux = {"шум.", "Шумерский язык"}, sv = {"швед.", "Шведский язык"}, sw = {"суахили", "Суахили"}, syr = {"новоарам.", "Новоарамейский язык"}, -- перенаправление специально szl = {"силез.", "Силезский язык"}, ta = {"там.", "Тамильский язык"}, tab = {"таб.", "Табасаранский язык"}, tah = {"таит.", "Таитянский язык"}, tara = {"тар.", "Тарантинский язык"}, te = {"телугу", "Телугу"}, tet = {"тетум", "Тетум", "языке тетум"}, tg = {"тадж.", "Таджикский язык"}, th = {"тайск.", "Тайский язык"}, ti = {"тигринья", "Тигринья"}, tk = {"туркм.", "Туркменский язык"}, tkr = {"цахур.", "Цахурский язык"}, tl = {"тагальск.", "Тагальский язык"}, tly = {"тал.", "Талышский язык"}, tn = {"тсвана", "Тсвана (язык)"}, to = {"тонг.", "Тонганский язык"}, tr = {"тур.", "Турецкий язык"}, ts = {"тсонга", "Тсонга (язык)", "языке тсонга"}, tt = {"тат.", "Татарский язык"}, tw = {"чви", "Чви"}, ty = {"таит.", "Таитянский язык"}, tyv = {"тув.", "Тувинский язык"}, udi = {'удин.', 'Удинский язык'}, udm = {"удм.", "Удмуртский язык"}, ug = {"уйг.", "Уйгурский язык"}, uk = {"укр.", "Украинский язык"}, ur = {"урду", "Урду", 'урду'}, uz = {"узб.", "Узбекский язык"}, ve = {"венда", "Венда (язык)"}, vec = {"венет. совр.", "Венетский язык (современный)", "венетском (современном) языке" }, -- перенаправление специально vep = {"вепсск.", "Вепсский язык"}, vi = {"вьетн.", "Вьетнамский язык"}, vls = {"зап.-флам.", "Западнофламандский язык"}, vo = {"волапюк", "Волапюк", "волапюке"}, vot = {"водск.", "Водский язык"}, vro = {"вырус.", "Выруский диалект", "выруском диалекте эстонского языка"}, wa = {"валлон.", "Валлонский язык"}, war = {"вар.", "Варайский язык"}, wo = {"волоф", "Волоф (язык)"}, wuu = {"у", "У (язык)", 'языке у'}, xal = {"калм.", "Калмыцкий язык"}, xh = {"коса", "Коса (язык)"}, xmf = {"мег.", "Мегрельский язык"}, yi = {"идиш", "Идиш", "идише"}, ykg = {"северноюк.", "Северноюкагирский язык"}, ynk = {"наук.", "Науканский язык"}, yo = {"йоруба", "Йоруба (язык)"}, yrk = {"нен.", "Ненецкий язык"}, ysr = {"сиреник.", "Сиреникский язык"}, yue = {"юэ", "Юэ (язык)", "юэском языке"}, yux = {"южноюк.", "Южноюкагирский язык"}, za = {"чжуанск.", "Чжуанский язык"}, zea = {"зел.", "Зеландский язык"}, zh = {"кит.", "Китайский язык"}, zu = {"зулу", "Зулу"}, -- псевдокоды и диалекты 'be-tarask' = {"тарашк.", "Белорусский язык (тарашкевица)", "белорусском языке (тарашкевица)"}, 'ko-kp' = {"кор.", "Корейский язык", "Корейском языке"}, -- имеются различия в написании буквы «тхиыт» 'nds-nl' = {"нид. ниж.-сакс.", "Нидерландский нижнесаксонский язык"}, -- перенаправление специально 'ru-old' = {"рус. дореф.", "Русская дореформенная орфография", "русском языке (в дореформенной орфографии)"}, cg = {"черног.", "Черногорский язык"}, -- пока(?) не имеет кода в ISO 639; предложенный код — cg; у нас есть Шаблон:Lang-cg gal = {"галло", "Галло (язык)", "языке галло"}, mnp = {"сев.-миньск.", "Северноминьский язык", "северноминьском языке (диалекте)"}, nan = {"юж.-миньск.", "Южноминьский язык (диалект)", "южноминьском языке (диалекте)"}, pdc = {"пенсильв. нем.", "Пенсильванско-немецкий диалект", "пенсильванско-немецком диалекте"}, simple = {"англ. упрощ.", "Упрощённый английский язык", "упрощённом варианте английского языка"}, } -- Псевдонимы (aliases) langs'arm' = langs'hy' langs'bat-smg' = langs'sgs'; langs'be-x-old' = langs'be-tarask'; langs'bh' = langs'bho'; langs'bxm' = langs'bua'; langs'bxr' = langs'bua'; langs'bxu' = langs'bua'; langs'fij' = langs'fj' langs'fiu-vro' = langs'vro'; langs'map-bms' = langs'bms'; langs'roa-nor' = langs'nox'; langs'roa-tara' = langs'tara'; langs'zh-classical' = langs'lzh'; langs'zh-min-nan' = langs'nan'; langs'zh-yue' = langs'yue'; -- Legacy codes langs'als' = langs'gsw'; langs'jp' = langs'ja'; return langs;